Break Down Your Walls
by mlyccraft
Summary: "You don't have to be that guy,that guy who won't let anyone in"Toby Cavanagh has a hard life and a dark past.He has walls built around him,refusing to let anyone in so he can't get hurt again.Will Spencer Hastings be the one? The one to break down Toby Cavanagh's walls?Or will she fail?What happens when A gets in the middle of the mess?first Pretty Little Liars story R&R


This is my first Pretty Little Liars liars fic so sorry if its sucks.

Review, follow and favorite

Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's

* * *

><p><strong>Break Down Your Walls<strong>

**Chapter 1: Hurt Feelings And Regrets**

Toby watches as Spencer Hastings,his ex girlfriend drives away,her words repeating in his head,

_you have every right to hate me,_

**_I don't hate you_**Toby thought.

_bu you don't have to be that guy,that guy who won't let anyone in_

He couldn't help it.

Ad much as he wouldn't admit it,one of his biggest fears is trusting someone and having them betray other fears are betraying/abandoning/hurting someone he loves.

He knew he didn't let anyone couldn't. He was to scared to trust because of his past.

He let's out a sigh,looking around Jason's burnt house. The only reason he was there was because Jason was paying him, he supported the family since Jenna's mom,Pamela,his step mom is never home, always out with his dad,Daniel, Pamela was bad but not as bad as Daniel,Daniel abuses Toby. And only Toby.

He looks around and decides to come back later before getting into his car and driving home.

He didn't want to go home but he knew if he didn't,his dad would abuse Daniel has never abused Jenna before, in fact she doesn't even know about wouldn't dare hurt Jenna but since he's recently lost his job, he's been angrier, much angrier.

Soon be arrives and parks his car in front of his house,taking a deep breath he steps onto he porch, taking out his keys and unlocking and opening the door.

He finds his so called dad in the living room.

"Looks who's finally home" Daniel said with a smirk.

"Yeah,where's Jenna?" Wayne,a friend of Daniel's asked.

"She's at a friends house,spending the night. I'm gonna pick her up on the way to school tomorrow" Toby said.

Wayne and Daniel smirk at each other as Daniel says,"More fun for us"Causing Toby to gulp in fear.

Wayne takes a step forward along with grabs Toby's arms and puts them behind his back so Toby couldn't fight sits on Toby's legs and punches him in the stomach ten times.

He lifts up Toby's shirt and starts to kiss his chest.

Flashbacks of Jenna doing this to him pop into his head.

Thankfully, Daniel's phone buzzes,distracting Wayne.

Daniel puts his left leg against Toby's right arm and checks his phone.

"Wayne,Lindsey wants to meets us at the bar in 10,let's go" Daniel said.

"OK" Wayne said,punching Toby on his right side one more time before he let's him go along with Daniel.

The men grabbed their jackets and started to walk to the bar.

Meanwhile,Toby slowly gets up and walks upstairs to his lays down and slowly falls into a deep,painful sleep.

* * *

><p>Spencer runs upstairs crying,glad no ones home.<p>

She had done something that she pro!used herself she would never do.

She hurt Toby.

She hears her phone buzz and grabs it,it was Hannah Marin in the liars group chat.

_How'd it go with Toby?_

She bites her lip before responding,

_Sleepover_

She wanted to tell the giryl in person,not by texting and didn't want to be alone.

Not getting a response, she grabs her book,13 Reasons Why and starts to read it.

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rings and Spencer puts her book down and goes downstairs and opens the door to reveal Hannah,Aria and Emily.

"Hey" Spencer said, obviously upset.

"Tell is everything that happened" Hannah ordered, as they walked up to Spencer's room.

"After you guys went home I went up to Jason's because he told me that he was paying Toby to clean up his house. I tried to get him to forgive me but he didn't answer so he doesn't. I then yelled at him saying,'you have every right to hate me,but you don't have to be that guy,that guy who won't let anyone in" Spencer explained.

Aria and Emily looked at each other while Hannah started talking,she had always been the best when it came to love.

"He probably needs time to think about it,I mean,imagine if you were in his situation?" Hannah didn't want to make Spencer feel any more guilty.

"True,I probably wouldn't forgive Toby right away" Spencer said,trailing off.

That's when the liars phones beeped.A message from unknown.

**Toby's in for a ride as are you**

**-A**

* * *

><p>So that was bad but anyway,review please.<p>

Tell me what you think and be honest.


End file.
